Tyler Cunningham
]]Tyler Cunningham is a minor character used by Pippy in World 2. He is one of the best friends of Zachary Gray, and he is currently about 4 or 5 years old, although he spends a lot of time as an adult, thanks to Zach's Body Manipulation. Tyler has three abilities, and is often referred to as "Ty" and "Spy". Appearance Tyler is currently a small child, with pale skin and ginger-blonde hair. He will in future grow much larger and more muscular, and his hair will darken dramatically, until it looks black. Tyler will spike his hair up a lot, as an adult. His eyes are a dark brown colour, and always will be. He will stand around 6ft when fully grown, and will have very little preference in what he wears. Abilities His first ability is Papyrokinesis. With this ability, he can manipulate and create anything out of paper, including fatal paper aeroplanes to use offensively. He also has Enhanced Senses, meaning he can see, hear, smell, feel and taste more accurately and precisely than others His final ability is Lunar Manipulation, the ability to manipulate the moon. He can alter its movements and phases, and cause eclipses, and he's reflexively immune to the power-negating effects of all eclipses. Family & Relationships Tyler's parents, Poppy and Joe Cunningham, were originally dead when he was first introduced in the roleplay. However, when he met Zachary Gray and told him this, Zach easily recreated the pair. Tyler also has younger twin siblings, Kimmy and John. In the future, he will marry Zoe Gray, and have five children: *Lowri Cunningham *Peter Cunningham *Sinead Cunningham *Blake Cunningham *Jason Cunningham History Tyler was first introduced when he was around 2 years old - he met his current best friend Zach Gray, at the Organisation, where he and his two siblings had brought after their parents had been killed. Zach recreated Tyler's parents for him, and the pair since became best friends. He has only been mentioned a few times, especially when the eclipse occured, and Tyler realised he was immune to its effects. Recently, when Zach was killed by Michael Pope, Tyler was there, and had to give the message to Zach's mother that it was not her fault. Future Zoe and Tyler will first start dating in 2025, when Zoe is 17 years old, and Tyler is 21. The relationship will be strongly protested to by Tyler's future brother-in-law, Zachary Gray, as he is not only an older brother to Zoe, but is also Tyler's best friend. Zach will continue to protest, the whole way through their relationship, until after they have become engaged. On 31st December 2032, Tyler will use his ability to take Zoe to the moon to propose, and she will accept. Zach will throw a big fit, until it is pointed out to him that he would be the best man. He will take this job very seriously, and for Tyler's batchelor party, they will take their own private cruise ship around the world. Zoe and Tyler will be married seconds before 2034, on 31st December 2033, exactly a year after Tyler's proposal. The wedding, too, will take place on the moon. Lowri will be the oldest child of the couple, and she will be born on the 20th December 2034. Their eldest son is Peter, and he will be born a year and a half after, around February in 2036. Sinead will be born on the 12th January the following year, and Blake will be born at least three years later, in 2040. Their youngest, Jason, will be born in midsummer 2042. Etymology Tyler is an English name meaning "tile maker" or "tile layer", and is also a city in Texas. His surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". None of these meanings have any particular relevance to him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters